Death
by SHDW productions
Summary: The last in a series of short stories that lead up to the sequel of RWBY:Darkfall. Contains lemon.
**Kingdom of Vale**

 **One year and 8 months after RWBY: Darkfall**

Rain blew in the howling wind outside of Lavender Meadow. The seasons had just changed and with spring came its abundant rainfall that was currently hammering away at all life in Vale. Inside of Lavender Meadow, the dainty cafe that Ruby, Weiss, and occasionally Jozy hung out at, was telling of a different story. It was half past eight and the cafe would close in under an hour; but there were still enough people inside to consider it lively.

Mackenzie stood at the cash register and counted the lien they had made over the course of the day, while her oldest son, John, worked to clean the empty tables in the room. Sitting a corner adjacent to Liz was Jozy, who was scratching away at a piece of paper. He had barely changed in over a year, yet he still looked like he was younger than he actually was. He ran his fingers through his messy white hair as he erased a line. On the sheet of paper was an outline of a figure that would eventually become a woman, and then from there it would become his wife's 36th birthday present.

He had cursed himself day and night over how busy he had become which resulted in him not being able to start this project for quite sometime. Although he still had over three months until her birthday, Jozy, was not a person to wait on something important. He started to draw again and did very well until he heard the front door open which broke him from his intense focus. He looked up to see the ivory hair of Weiss Rose, cascading down from underneath a blue umbrella. Over her clothes she wore a red toggle coat much like Jozy's black one only, hers had a belt and only went down to half her thigh. Her legs were covered by black leggings that went inside of her navy blue rain boots.

Weiss folded her umbrella and shook her head a bit. The water fell from her ponytail and onto the black mate that had been laid down.

"Good evening, Mrs. Rose would you like something?" Mackenzie asked; grabbing her notepad and pen.

Weiss smiled, "Thank you, but I'm in a hurry so I can't."

"Okay, well we close in forty five minutes so take your time until then." Mackenzie said; with a smile.

Weiss smiled and nodded respectfully before turning towards Jozy. Jozy noticed this and motioned for her to come over. Weiss walked over and sat across from him; placing her purse on the floor.

"How did you know I was here?" Jozy asked; continuing the drawing.

Weiss chuckled, "How many secrets do you think, Ruby, can keep from her wife?"

"Quite a few actually; but I suppose not telling you that a family friend is in town doesn't classify as one." Jozy replied; setting down his pencil. "By the way where is Ruby?"

"She's at home getting some paperwork done while I'm off doing 'errands'." Weiss said; holding her head up with her hand.

"I take it there was something you wanted to ask me in private then, although typically a phone call would suffice." Jozy surmised.

Weiss sighed, "Typically I would agree; but I'd rather not risk Ruby hearing me."

"Now you've piqued my curiosity. What's wrong Weiss?" Jozy asked; not wanting to waste time.

Weiss looked around, "I want a kid."

Jozy's eyebrows rose a bit, but settled down as he thought about the reason why.

"Why?" He asked.

"Well I'd be lying to you if I didn't feel lonely at times when Ruby is gone; but also would like to attempt the challenge of it. Plus I want my love for Ruby to continue to grow; but I'm also smart enough to know that making love can only go so far after a while." Weiss admitted.

Jozy looked at the table, "I agree. Well, not to sound morbid; but we do have plenty of orphans to tend to thanks to the war."

"I agree; but unfortunately my request is more selfish. Jozy do you think there is anyway physically or scientifically that Ruby could get me pregnant?" Weiss asked; fearing the answer somewhat.

Jozy squinted at her, "So what you're asking me is, 'Do I think it's possible for Ruby to have sex with you, put something inside your vagina, and then have a baby nine months later?' Don't you think that's more of a question for Liz?"

"Well yes, but I figured since you were in town I could just ask you." Weiss said; blushing from his previous statement.

Jozy sighed, "I see why you would think I have an answer; but sadly I don't. Even from my point of view this seems impossible; but I'll ask Liz for you when I go home. Have you spoken to Ruby about this?"

"No, I wanted to ask somebody before I got her hopes up." Weiss answered.

Jozy nodded, "So she wants a baby too?"

"We've talked about it and she's not opposed to idea; but I do need to talk to her about this because it is concerning." She replied.

"I agree." Jozy got up and started to pack his stuff into his bag. "I'll let you know what she says; but I would recommend talking to Ruby first."

Weiss nodded, "I will."

"Good. I have to go so I'll see you around Weiss." Jozy said; walking away from the table.

"See you." Weiss said; waving behind her.

With that Jozy walked out of the door, leaving Weiss to mull over her decision for just a few minutes more.

Jozy went to his hotel room and locked the door behind him. He threw his bag down on the bed which he sat on. He took his coat off to reveal a black T-shirt and looked out of the window. The window was streaked with rain, yet he could still see the lights from downtown Vale, particularly the Commercial District. Jozy grabbed his scroll from his pocket and opened Liz's message box.

"Hey, babe, you there?" He typed.

On any normal day Jozy would have called Liz, but as of his conversation with Weiss he decided that it was better for him to be able to review what he said in advance.

"Yea, no phone call?" Liz replied, a few moments later.

"Sorry, I got a lot on my mind and would like to avoid saying something stupid." Jozy quickly typed.

"I know what you mean. Wanna talk about it?"

"No, I just need to remember to talk to you about it when I get home. So what are you doing?"

"Well, Orchid went out and Fuschia is asleep so I'm just laying in our bed, naked" she replied with a winky face.

Jozy chuckled as he typed, "Sounds kinky. I take it you're joking."

"Am I?"

"I certainly hope so otherwise I'm going to be pissed at myself for coming here."

"Haha, I'll leave the answer a mystery. BTW did you like the picture I sent you?"

Jozy smirked, "Oh yeah, I touched myself like three separate time to it."

Liz typed a frowny face, "Last time you went away you said 'five'."

"I'm saving the other two for you when I get home."

"Oh yeah? You better not get me pregnant again."

"Then make sure you take your birth control; because I won't take no for an answer."

"I will be waiting… anxiously; although I may not be able to wait that long."

Jozy laughed, "You know where your box is."

"I do, and I may or may not have one of its contents with me in bed right now." Liz responded.

"Are you trying to get me to unzip my pants?"

"Maybe. Is it working?"

"It might be."

"Well, then be sure to show me the end result. Also if anybody looks at theses messages(especially the kids) I will kill you."

"Of course. I love you, goodnight." Jozy typed; throwing his scroll behind him.

The rest of the night was uneventful as Jozy went to bed rather early; the rain outside lulling him to sleep.

The next day Jozy found himself trudging through a remote part of the Valysian wilderness. While it was still technically part of the frontier many people had chosen to stay away from this area simply because it was so overgrown and wild. However, Jozy loved this fact; it perfectly hid a secret only a few people knew about. As he moved through the underbrush the plants wilted and died; but were then rejuvenated almost instantly. Jozy eventually came to an open field that just so happened to be made up of Sorrow Roses. Jozy walked forward and the roses seemed to move away from him as if they were alive. Slowy the flowers started to open until every one of them were in full bloom. Jozy's yellow eyes shifted over to an almost two meter section of grass that was growing right in the middle of the field. Jozy moved over to it, his toggle coat snagging on the thorns of the roses as he moved. He stopped in front of the patch of grass and just looked at it. The wind blew through the trees and sent his messy white hair flying. It had been years yet he could still smell the metallic scent of blood on this patch of grass. However, even as the wind blew he could still hear the faint thud of footsteps behind him.

"Alright don't move." A man with a harsh voice commanded.

Jozy felt the barrel of a hand gun pressed against the back of his head. He heard two more sets of footsteps walk up to the man behind him.

Jozy raised his hands, "Why are you here?"

"We heard that there were treasures hidden in this forest; and when we saw you standing here we had almost confirmed that there were." The man laughed to himself.

"I see. Unfortunately there is no treasure here only death. Would you like me to explain to you why you should never put your ranged weapon directly on the enemies body?" Jozy asked; a pool of black liquid forming in his hand.

The three men started laughing, "What are you going to do old man? You don't even have a weapon to back up your big talk."

"You're as dumb as your voice sounds. You never even asked if I had any weapons." Jozy said; his eyes flashing yellow for a second.

The man grit his teeth; but noticed another man who looked exactly like Jozy running towards him. He took the gun away from Jozy's head and fired off three rounds at the new enemy. When the rounds impacted the enemy disappeared in thin air; and when the man turned around he saw a black sword form in Jozy's right hand. Jozy turned towards him and chopped the man's hands off in one swing. The man watched as both his hands fell to the ground in front of him, bloody and twitching. His two comrades were so surprised at what just happened, that they forgot what to do.

The man fell to his knees sobbing, "What are you waiting for!? Kiss him!"

"What did he say?" the two other men asked each other.

Jozy crossed his arms, "He's in shock. I think he wants you to do what bandits do best; kill him."

The two men pointed their rifles at him and opened up with fully automatic fire. Jozy split Obelisk into two and destroyed everyone of the bullets, even the ones that missed. The two bandits ejected their magazines and quickly tried to reload. However, Jozy did not plan to let them do this so he threw on of his swords at them. It stuck in the right one head, sending blood flying out the back of it.

"Ten thousand arrows!" Jozy yelled.

The bandit exploded into a multitude of arrows. The other bandit was turned into swiss cheese as the arrows went right through him. He fell onto his back a bloody pulp that was unrecognizable; his blood being sucked into the ground by the Sorrow Rose's root system. Jozy lifted Obelisk into the air and allowed the black arrows to return, which restored Obelisk to its original length.

He then turned his attention back to the bandit whom he had dismembered. He walked over to him and stopped with thud of his boots. He looked at the whimpering man and slowly stabbed Obelisk into his lifeless hands; turning them into black ooze for Obelisk to drink up. The bandit watched as his hands disappeared into Obelisk.

"It's funny you came here looking for fortune; because all you found was pain and despair." Jozy placed Obelisk on the bandit's chest, right where his heart would be. "You skipped the Reaper and went straight for Death, who will oblige your suicidal request."

Jozy slowly pierced the man's chest until Obelisk was buried to the hilt. His shoulder muffled the bandit's cries of pain before they were silenced forever. Jozy backed away and tore the now dead bandit's shirt and used it to clean the blood off of Obelisk. Jozy stood up and left the dead body kneeling down. As he walked away, vines, enveloped the dead bodies and pushed them into the ground. " _More food for the roses."_ Jozy thought as he walked away.

A week passed and Weiss now waited anxiously for a call from Liz as to whether or not her dream was possible. She sat in her recliner in the living room looking out of the window while, anxiously tapping her fingernails on her scroll. Weiss was lost in thoughts about if it was possible or if it wasn't possible. These thoughts had permeated her mind and even her subconscious as they showed up as dreams. She was so enveloped in these thoughts that, Weiss, didn't hear Ruby walking up to her.

"Did you get a call yet?" Ruby asked; poking her in the exposed arm of her dress.

"Wahhh!" Weiss screamed. "Fuck Ruby." she started to laugh at herself, "Jesus, woman do you know how focused I was just then?"

"Pretty focused, by what I could tell." Ruby replied; matching Weiss' hysterical laughter.

Ruby gently grasped Weiss' hands in her own and lifted her onto her feet. Weiss wrapped her arms behind Ruby's neck, her heels only making her just as tall as Ruby.

"Are you still worried about whether its impossible or not?" Ruby asked; her voice a whisper.

Weiss blushed, "I am."

"It'll be okay, Weiss. Even if it's not possible I'll still love you." Ruby said; leaning in.

Weiss leaned in as well, but when their lips had just barely touched the ringtone on Weiss' scroll went off.

She pulled away to look at Ruby with nervous, wide eyes. However, Ruby just smirked at her and nodded. She grabbed Weiss' arms and lowered them down before watching her grab her scroll and walk into the kitchen. Now Ruby was the one staring out the window trying to suppress the butterflies in her stomach so she could be there for Weiss, should anything happen. Ruby tapped her metal fingers on the window seal the anxiety proving to be a much tougher beast than Ruby had anticipated. Suddenly, she heard heels clicking across the hardwood floors and turned around to see Weiss walking towards her. The snow haired girl closed her eyes and smiled at Ruby; tears began to show from under her eyelids.

"Oh, Weiss, I'm sorry." Ruby said; hugging her.

Weiss shook her head into Ruby's shoulder, "No, you dunce. She said it was possible, but it would take about a year."

Ruby's eyes went wide as she pulled Weiss away from her. She was met by the widest grin she had ever scene on Weiss' face.

"Does that mean…" Ruby trailed off.

Weiss chuckled, "Yes, Ruby, there eventually will be more than just you and me living in this house."

She leaned in and started to kiss Ruby, who gladly reciprocated. The kiss began to get more heated before Weiss pulled away panting heavily.

"Ruby, I need you to something for me." Weiss said; moving her hand down.

"Right now?!" Ruby asked; trying to catch her breath.

She was about to argue further; but stopped when she heard her jeans unbutton. She then heard her zipper slowly being pulled down until her pants revealed just the beginning of her red lace panites. She looked back up at Weiss who had a positively evil smirk on her face. Weiss' left hand pushed past the opening of Ruby's jeans and hooked her fingers into the waistband of Ruby's panties. She twisted her hand around and watched as Ruby gasped when she first started to hit the rough stubble of Ruby's freshly shaven southern region. She smirked as she continued her slow and torturous assault downwards.

"Oh my God." Ruby moaned, when Weiss' middle fingernail lightly graced her clit.

Weiss chuckled her eyes half lidded; consumed by lust and happiness.

"You like that?" she asked.

"I-I do." Ruby stuttered; biting her lip as Weiss barely touched her clit again.

Weiss smiled before going just a bit lower to rub circles all over the younger woman's vagina.

"Oh shit." Ruby squeaked as her body was suddenly subjected to the utmost form of pleasure.

"Wow, Ruby you're really wet. Are you going to cum?" Weiss asked; rubbing Ruby faster.

"Oh fuck, fuck, fuck! Weiss you're going to- I'm going to-" Ruby yelled.

Weiss watched with wide, blue eyes as Ruby squirted into her pants; coating Weiss' hand with her juices as well as leaking into her pants. She collapsed to the floor as her juices created a puddle under her. The liquid soaked into her already soaked pants and made Ruby feel all the more dirty.

Weiss licked the cum from her hand, "Oh my God, you taste good, Ruby."

Ruby was still recovering from her massive orgasm that had just taken place. Weiss smirked before kneeling down; making sure Ruby could see down the from of her dress as she used her index finger to scoop up some of Ruby's cum off the floor.

"Say ahh." Weiss said; holding her cum covered finger to Ruby.

Ruby chuckled and opened her mouth; her tongue sticking out. Weiss gently coated her tongue with Ruby's own sweet cum. Ruby ate it like a starving child and cleaned Weiss' finger off as well.

"You're so fucking sexy." Weiss said; grabbing her left boob for a moment. "So what do you want me to do now?"

Ruby stood up shakily, "Since you're going to be the mother of my children I want to submit myself to you. Please use me for your dirtiest fantasies this one time."

Weiss chuckled, "Okay, you can start by removing those clothes you still have on; but leave your underwear on those are for me."

Ruby nodded as she slowly undid the two buttons on her shirt before pulling it over her head. This action revealed her C-cup breasts that were being held by a red, lace, bra. Weiss licked her lips when she saw this. Ruby then slowly shimmied out of her soaked jeans and revealed the rest of her red, lace, panties. A smile broke across Weiss' face as she saw that the material got thinner the point that she could just barely make out Ruby's wet lips. Weiss went over to her, eyes filled with lust, and started to walk around Ruby's curvy body. She drug a nail along the contours of her ass until she reached the beginning of her pussy. Weiss gave her a few rubs before trailing backward to Ruby's other hole. She pressed her thumb to it and started to circle it just like she did with Ruby's swollen pussy.

Ruby let out a low, throaty, moan; loving the attention Weiss was giving to her ass.

"You like this don't you, Ruby?" Weiss asked; her evil smile returning.

"Fuck yes." Ruby moaned; her eyes closing.

Weiss stopped playing with Ruby's asshole, "Sorry, Ruby but I can't have you cumming again so soon."

Ruby bit her tongue and nodded much to her displeasure. She watched as Weiss walked in front of her and kneeled down.

"So you want to tell me where you acquired these beautiful panties Ruby?" Weiss asked; giving the front of Ruby's soaked panties a long, slow lick.

Ruby shuddered, "I just bought these a few weeks ago from the adult store."

"I see, were you hot and bothered while you did this?" Weiss asked; rewarding Ruby with another lick.

"Yes, I was." Ruby admitted; biting down on her finger.

Weiss smiled before grabbing the crotch of Ruby's panties with her teeth. Ruby gasped as Weiss' teeth grazed her swollen clit almost sending her into another mind breaking orgasm. Weiss saw this and found satisfaction with just how much power she held over Ruby in this moment. She pulled down Ruby's panties with her teeth and immediately noticed that Ruby was literally dripping wet.

"Wow, you like like you need to cum." Weiss said; allowing Ruby to step out of her panties.

Ruby chuckled, "I'm not the only one."

Weiss followed Ruby's gaze to see that whilst she was kneeling down a puddle had formed underneath her. Weiss lifted up her dress and found that her white panties were soaked to the point that one could see her bald pussy clear as day.

"That looks fucking delicious." Ruby said; licking her lips.

Weiss chuckled as she dropped her dress to grab Ruby's bra. She put a mischievous grin on her face as she tore the material holding the two cups. Ruby's breasts burst free to reveal her erect nipples. She moaned as the ruined bra fell off of her body. Weiss took the opportunity to bury two fingers deep into Ruby's pussy and started pumping furiously.

"Kya!" Ruby yelled in surprise.

Weiss continued to work Ruby's G spot until Ruby started panting again.

"Weiss, I'm going to cum!" Ruby yelled; biting her lip.

"Then cum for me, Ruby." Weiss responded; giving Ruby permission.

Ruby gasped when her legs started shaking and her juices began coating Weiss' hand and the floor only not as much this time. Weiss made sure to continue fingering Ruby through her orgasm as to prolong it as much as she could. Ruby's cum went everywhere as a result of this and even got on Weiss' dress a little bit; luckily she completely missed the furniture. Ruby loudly moaned as she came down from her orgasmic high and started to fall to the floor again. Weiss made sure to catch her this time and lead her into the kitchen, where Weiss was surprisingly strong enough to pick her up and set her down on the counter next to the sink.

"I'm really glad we got hardwood floors." Ruby chuckled; as Weiss started to fill a glass with water.

"I am too." Weiss said; handing the glass to Ruby.

Ruby grabbed it with her metal hand and drank from it. Weiss started to fill up another one with her left hand while her right gently tugged on Ruby's sensitive nipples. Ruby stopped drinking for a moment to let out a satisfied sigh, which in turn earned her a happy smirk from Weiss.

"T-Thank you so much for this, Ruby. I needed this." Weiss said; her breath catching as her soaked panties rubbed against her equally wet folds.

It was almost to the point that Weiss couldn't resist touching herself anymore.

"You're welcome; but it's only me who's been having any fun from this." Ruby admitted; looking at the liquid currently filling the house with the scent of sex.

"I know; but don't worry I'm next. I just need you to stay hydrated so we can get to that point." Weiss said; cupping Ruby's cheek.

She leant in and kissed Ruby a few times; which were happily reciprocated. Weiss then pulled away and looked into the living room.

"Okay, I'm going to get this room cleaned up. Can I trust you to sit there and not masturbate?" Weiss asked; her expression serious.

"Yes, ma'am." Ruby said; whilst filling her glass again.

Weiss smiled and grabbed a couple towels from a nearby cabinet and quickly walked out to the living room.

However, Ruby realized quickly that sitting naked on the counter made her feel very naughty. This, in turn, only served to get her wet again. She started to shift uncomfortably as she waited for Weiss. Luckily, Weiss came back just in time to see Ruby struggling to control herself.

"You getting excited again?" Weiss asked; throwing the towels away.

Ruby moaned, "I'm getting there."

Weiss' heels clicked over to her and helped Ruby stand up; her bare feet thudding on the tile floor.

Weiss started to kiss down Ruby's neck, "Then let me help."

With that Weiss grabbed Ruby's right boob and started to suck on it like a newborn.

"Shit." Ruby cursed as Weiss started to roll Ruby's left nipple between her fingers.

Weiss made sucking noises as she made Ruby's nipples so hard that they could cut diamond. Weiss' saliva began trailing down her chin as she switched to Ruby's other breast.

"Oh, yes." Ruby's breath hitched. "Weiss, if you make me cum from just teasing my tits I'm going to collapse."

Weiss pulled away from Ruby's left tit a string of saliva still connecting them, "Then we better take this up stairs."

She then grabbed Ruby's hand and lead the naked girl up the stairs.

About half way up Weiss snaked her left arm around Ruby and started to rub the area of skin just between her ass and soaking pussy. Ruby noticed this and turned her head towards her and gave Weiss a look that could only be described as "I dare you". Weiss smirked and accepted her challenge. She moved her hand away from Ruby and sucked on her own index finger; thoroughly coating it in saliva. She then returned her hand to its former spot and coated it in some of Ruby's love juices as well. Weiss then moved her hand backwards until she came in contact with Ruby's flower. Ruby relaxed her muscles and allowed Weiss' finger to penetrate her.

Ruby let out a contented sigh as Weiss began to finger her ass. Weiss loved how tight her wife's underused ass felt against her lubed up finger; which made her all the more wet. Ruby moaned as Weiss inserted her middle finger into Ruby's ass and started to finger her just a tad bit faster.

"How far are you going to stretch me?" Ruby asked; loving the anal play she was receiving.

"However far I want." Weiss said; lust evident in her voice.

Unbeknownst to Ruby, Weiss, had begun using her right hand to begin pleasuring herself.

They finally made it to their bedroom after a blissful eternity; and Weiss could now enact her dirty plan.

"Sit on the bed for a moment, Ruby." Weiss ordered; turning towards their closet.

Ruby obeyed without a word and sat down; crossing her legs, she made sure that her tits were the main focal point. Weiss opened up their closet and retrieved a large brown box that was labeled "Toy Box". She opened it and grabbed a controllable vibrator that could attach to one's leg. Weiss went over to Ruby, who spread her legs apart, and slipped the fabric up Ruby's leg until it was just inches away from her pussy. Ruby gave Weiss a seductive smirk as Weiss grabbed the vibrator and prodded Ruby's opening with it. Ruby's wet cunt graciously devoured the vibrator causing her to shudder in bliss; a stain forming on the bed's duvet.

"Hmm, Weiss, when are you going to have your turn." Ruby asked; her eyes closed.

Weiss turned the vibrator on its lowest setting, "I'm making my turn right now, there's just one more step."

Weiss grabbed Ruby's hands and pulled her up; making sure the vibrator didn't fall out as she did this.

"Sit on your knees." Weiss commanded; putting her hands on Ruby's shoulders.

Ruby complied and dropped her knees; her pussy juice running down her legs. Weiss looked at Ruby's nude form on the floor found a problem.

"Spread your legs so I can see that vibrator inside of you." Weiss whispered.

Ruby smiled and spread her legs ever so slowly until Weiss had a perfect view of the wire protruding from Ruby's silky pussy. Ruby started to feel the vibrator's effect on her and grabbed her boobs in response, gently teasing her nipples.

"Oh fuck that's hot." Weiss muttered; massaging her own tits through her dress.

Ruby chuckled, "Those are some naughty words coming from someone so polite."

"True, but it takes a certain someone to turn me into a human faucet." Weiss responded; going back over to the closet.

There she grabbed two belts and walked behind Ruby.

The younger girl's eyes shot open when she felt Weiss belt her feet together. A wide grin grew across Ruby's face as she stopped fondling her breasts so Weiss could belt her arms together as well.

"What are you going to do to me?" Ruby asked; with a mischievous expression.

Weiss gave the belts a final tug, "I am going to make you into a bukkake slave." Weiss stood up and moved in front of Ruby again; turning the vibrator up to the point Ruby would be able to feel it better.

"Esentially I'm going to stand above you and mastuerbate until I squirt and cover you with my scent." Weiss explained; before nibbling on Ruby's ear a bit.

Ruby moaned and nodded as the vibrator began to do its work. Weiss smiled and slowly reached underneath her dress. Ruby watched with wide eyes as Weiss slowly pulled down her white panties and allowed them to slip down her long slender legs until they hit the floor. Ruby looked at the panties and found that they were completely ruined by Weiss' juices; and also found that she could smell her musky scent from stepped out of her panties, her white heels still on, and pulled the zipper on the back of her dress down about half way. This allowed her to free her B-cup breasts so she could lick and suckle on them in front of Ruby.

Ruby saw this and moaned loudly from the sight. Weiss smiled and stopped playing with herself so she could fully unzip her dress. The garment fell to the ground and was kicked away with her panties. Weiss then reached down and rubbed her index and middle fingers along her slit and brought them to her mouth; where she devoured her own cum. Ruby was panting heavily by this point and felt that she could cum at any moment. Weiss got closer to Ruby and slid her over to the side of the bed. She pushed Ruby up against the bed and kissed her a few times before lifting her foot up and planting it right next to Ruby's head. This position gave Ruby an excellent view of Weiss pink pussy, which made Ruby's mouth water. Weiss smiled and started to massage her clit above Ruby's face; her wetness already beginning to drip onto Ruby's tits.

"Ahhh, shit." Weiss moaned as she furiously rubbed her swollen clit.

"Weiss, you're making me so wet right now. I-I need to cum." Ruby admitted; turning her head to the side.

"Go ahead and cum, Ruby. Show me what that sopping wet cunt of yours can do." Weiss moaned; inserting two fingers into herself.

"Here-Here it goes!" Ruby yelled; squirting the vibrator from her vagina.

Her ejaculate covered the floor and Weiss' right heel. This only sent the snow haired girl into overdrive as she raced toward her own orgasm. She inserted a third finger into her aching pussy and started to finger herself at a new velocity. Now it was only a matter of time.

A minute later Weiss felt her pussy start to tense up; and she could only guess how big this orgasm was going to be.

"I'm gonna cum. Are you ready?" Weiss asked; eyes closed.

Ruby nodded, opening her mouth. Weiss looked down to see her wife's bright silver eyes staring up at her; begging for her cum. The image was enough to send Weiss over the edge.

"Oh fuck… cumming!" Weiss yelled.

Weiss spread her pussy lips in time to squirt her first stream of cum into Ruby's mouth. Ruby's mouth was filled to the brim and it was only the beginning of Weiss' orgasm. She quickly closed her mouth and swallowed Weiss' cum just as she was hit in the face by another stream of the delicious liquid. It soaked into her hair and the duvet that behind her. The final stream decorated Ruby's tits and flowed down to her exhausted pussy.

Weiss lowered her leg and sat down next to Ruby; both were breathing heavily.

"That was amazing… I love you Ruby." Weiss said; lazily.

"I love you too; but can I get untied now?" Ruby asked.

Weiss nodded and undid the belt from Ruby's arms and started to undo the belt from Ruby's legs. However, Ruby had other plans. Before she knew it, Ruby, had undone the belt and was now pinning Weiss to the bed. She had a mischievous smirk on her face which only made Weiss shudder.

"You've had your fun; it's my turn now." Ruby trailed her left hand down to Weiss' clit. "I need you to be as wet as possible again, though."

Weiss closed her eyes and moaned as Ruby started to pinch and rub her erect clit. Ruby then started to kiss her way down Weiss' body, planting a kiss on each of her nipples before making her way down Weiss' toned stomach. Weiss opened her eyes when she felt Ruby's hand stop and the sight she saw would have made her cum again if she were closer.

Ruby was now lying between Weiss' legs smiling at the older woman. She spread Weiss' lips and gave her a quizzical look.

"What do you want me to do, Weiss?" Ruby asked; drawing circles around Weiss' vagina.

"Ruby, please."

"Please what?"

"Please, eat me out. I can't take it anymore." Weiss gave in grabbing her tits.

Ruby chuckled, "If you insist."

With that Ruby spread Weiss' lips again and stuck her tongue deep inside of Weiss' pussy; the leftover cum filling her mouth. Weiss moaned with every lick and crossed her legs behind Ruby's head so that she couldn't pull away.

"Oh fuck, y-e-s. Ruby don't stop." Weiss begged.

Ruby ignored this and stopped anyway much to Weiss' horror. Ruby smiled at her as she gently removed Weiss' legs and stood up in front of her. Weiss watched with wanting eyes as Ruby smoothed down her body and started masturbating in front of her. Ruby made herself nice and wet before moving over to Weiss left side. She climbed onto the bed and smirked when she saw that Weiss was white knuckling the covers. Ruby spread her legs over Weiss' face and gave her the world's best view of her swollen vagina and asshole.

"Are you ready?" Ruby asked; sashaying her hips back and forth.

"Always." Weiss replied.

Ruby chuckled before sitting on Weiss' face. The snow haired woman started to assault Ruby's pussy with great fervor and made Ruby cry out in ecstasy. She regained her composure and crawled down to Weiss' pussy again. She started to eat her out once more and caused Weiss to moan into her pussy which sent waves of pleasure up Ruby's spine.

This continued for about a minute before Weiss realized Ruby was still wearing the vibrator on her leg. She grabbed it and kicked it up to its highest setting before sticking it on Ruby's clit; whilst eating her out.

"Ah… ahhhhhhhh." Ruby yelled; at the new sensation.

This made her focus on Weiss' pussy more and made it her sole goal to make her cum. She plunged two fingers into Weiss' honey pot and started to finger her furiously. Weiss had to stop eating Ruby in order to let out the gasps she had been holding in.

"Oh shit, shit, shit! I'm going to cum." Weiss announced.

Ruby thrust one final time before Weiss juices started to shoot out of her once again. Her cum shot about a foot and covered Ruby's hand. She didn't even get a chance to lick the cum off her hand before Weiss started eating her again.

Ruby gasped before bending backwards; her tits bouncing as she rocked her hips on Weiss' tongue.

"Oh, yes, ah fuck. Weiss keep eating my cunt." Ruby said; rubbing her pussy on Weiss's face more.

Weiss happily obliged, sticking her tongue even deeper inside Ruby. She kept moaning every time Weiss hit her G spot; and soon enough she could feel her insides warming again.

"Goddamn, I'm really close." Ruby said; biting her lip.

Weiss smiled into Ruby's pussy, the liquid trailing down her chin. She spread Ruby's cheeks and started to finger her ass again.

"Ohhhhhh, fuck yes. You love my tight ass don't you Weiss." Ruby said; playing with her nipples.

Weiss started to finger Ruby faster and could tell by how much her pussy was tightening around her tongue that Ruby would cum very soon.

"I'm cumming." Ruby announced; pushing the vibrator closer to her clit.

Weiss put her mouth around the entirety of Ruby's vagina and waited for her juices to flow.

In no time at all her mouth was filled with Ruby's cum. She swallowed before plunging her fingers into Ruby's pussy and started to finger her. This prolonged Ruby's orgasm and sent her cum flying everywhere.

Ruby slowly came down from her orgasm and got off of Weiss. The former heiresses eyes were glazed over as she sat up her face and hair covered in Ruby's body fluids. Ruby grabbed the covers and put them ever Weiss and herself. They held each other close and laid down looking into each other's eyes.

Ruby kissed her, "I love you so much."

"The feelings are mutual." Weiss responded; holding Ruby closer.

"When did you get so kinky?" Ruby asked; laughing a bit.

Weiss chuckled, "We all have fantasies. I just wanted to do them before we couldn't anymore."

"I see what you mean." Ruby said; holding her wife even closer.

Before long they both fell asleep and slept the day away. Their bodies and minds exhausted from the love they just experienced.


End file.
